User talk:Mangamolly1991
Hey What's up? I'm not an administrator or anything, just wanted to welcome you to the site. Echo Uchiha 03:24, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you very much. To tell the truth I'm kind of nervous.Mangamolly1991 03:32, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hey don't be nervous, I joined about a month ago, so I'm new too. Just be creative and original. *Holds thumbs up while strange Korean music plays in the background* Echo Uchiha 03:35, 30 November 2008 (UTC) You're funny♥Mangamolly1991 03:44, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you. *Bows while another theme song begins, possibly from an old episode of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers* Echo Uchiha 03:55, 30 November 2008 (UTC) You're very welcome. (Good Guy Pose). Why did I put that. Mangamolly1991 04:10, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Yo Hello, welcome to Naruto Fanon. I am an admin so ask me anything you need help with. Also, ask Ten Tailed Fox about anything you need help in. He's an admin too. Narutokurosaki547 03:32, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you♥Mangamolly1991 03:34, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Um... I don't mean to sound like a pain, but you're supposed to leave messages on other peoples talk pages. Just for future reference. Narutokurosaki547 03:54, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Umm I'm starting to think maybe I should just not be a user anymore.Mangamolly1991 03:58, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I agree, drugs aren't worth it. But anyways, if you were talking about the site, don't let Kurosaki scare you, he's just trying to help. Echo Uchiha 04:01, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I know but still I don't really have anything to offer for this site anyway so why bother anybody, plus I am very shy anyway. Like Hinata shy.Mangamolly1991 04:03, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Don't make me cry...But besides, even if you're shy, it's not like anyone can punch you through a screen. You don't have to be perfect to join or anything, that's what makes it fun. It's for everyone's enjoyment. You don't have to if you don't want to, I'm just saying you're more than welcome here. Echo Uchiha 04:06, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you for making me feel better.♥Mangamolly1991 04:08, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Really? Now I feel so special. *Hugs himself* Echo Uchiha 04:16, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Aww do you mind if I glomp you? Mangamolly1991 04:17, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hmm? Echo Uchiha 04:18, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Never mind, forget I said anything. Mangamolly1991 04:19, 30 November 2008 (UTC) You might as well do it, I already hugged myself. Echo Uchiha 04:21, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Alright glomp and thank you.♥♥Mangamolly1991 04:23, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Ouch and your welcome. Echo Uchiha 04:24, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Why ouch? Mangamolly1991 04:25, 30 November 2008 (UTC) You squeezed me really tight, but it's okay, I'll get over it. Echo Uchiha 04:27, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry didn't mean to. Well I think I'm going to bed. NightMangamolly1991 04:35, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Godspeed young one. *A gong is randomly rung* Echo Uchiha 04:37, 30 November 2008 (UTC) MangaMolly, hey there, if you don't have anything to contribute to the site, than why not try out other wikia's? You can be on all wikia's while keeping the name. So find others and at least try to have fun. The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Thanks I have already. You're all so nice.♥Mangamolly1991 13:55, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry if I scared you I sometimes don't know what to say in some messages. I'm really a nice guy, and I didn't mean to insult, put you down, or anything else I forgot. And besides, everyone has something to contribute. For me, it took me a long time to come up with some of my better articles, and everyone else would say the same. It took a lot of time for some of us to come up with some articles, so we didn't get ideas right away. I know you're a new user, but don't let that fact discourage you. Just look to the future with a positive attitude. I'm sure you can contribute to this wiki along with some other wikis out there. Narutokurosaki547 13:33, 30 November 2008 (UTC) It's okay. I just have a low self-esteem.♥Mangamolly1991 13:56, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Nobody likes me anymore I guess nobody likes me anymore. (cries)Mangamolly1991 16:09, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Either that or you guys are busy or asleep. Mangamolly1991 16:18, 30 November 2008 (UTC) It's been less than 24 hours, don't get so paranoid.The One and Only Worms Ashys HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Sorry, I don't even know why I put down something so stupid. Mangamolly1991 18:57, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hey pal So your new here huh? I'm no expert either but if Echo thinks your cool and old Ten tails thinks so as well then I think we could be friends :) and yeah I like my pictures too.5 Tailed Gobi 01:12, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you I would like to be your friend. You're pictures are really awesome.♥ Mangamolly1991 19:47, 16 December 2008 (UTC) About some people here... Hey, it's Haru's brother here, Tetsu. I would like to help you out by saying not to put any stock in advice for characters from a guy called Sereitou. He's... reckless. And that's being really, really nice. The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 20:04, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you for the advice. I mean that sincerely. Mangamolly1991 20:09, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, but seriously, he's kinda crazy. Made his own character the "king of the world", but swears that he has no diplomatic power. Maybe My brother and I will start a revolt against him. And no reason to be so apologetic, in regards to the above section of comments. The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 20:13, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Eh, that's how I am sometimes. Nothing I can do about it. Mangamolly1991 20:15, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I hate that sooo much, king of the world even when he hasn't explored 6/7 of it!!!!! I am soooo going to kick his butt in the tournament!The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Good luck I guess. Mangamolly1991 20:23, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, my brother and I share a profile, and he can be... enthusiastic. Remember, there is a distinction, I'm normally more proper, he's normally crazy fanboy.The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 20:32, 16 December 2008 (UTC) It's okay. I think it's okay to be either one. Sometimes I can act proper, but mention Hinata and I go into cute-mode. Mangamolly1991 20:39, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Is cute-mode some form of fangirl mode? The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 20:41, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Cute-mode is what I go into whenever I see something like baby animals or anime characters (Hinata for example) What happens is that I curl up my fingers, bring my hands to my face and close my eyes and shake my head back and forth while thinking 'Sooooooo cuuuuuuute!!!!!!!. Get the picture. Mangamolly1991 20:45, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Woah... The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 21:55, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah I try not to go into it around other people. Mangamolly1991 21:58, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ??? Your an odd one arent you? Thats really cool though. Since we are going to be friends tell me a little more about yourself. Why does this sound like something that you see on Law and Order? Mangamolly1991 23:33, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Haha I dont know what you mean but your something. I dont really watch t.v. 5 Tailed Gobi 23:39, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry I just get nervous sometimes. By the way you really do have wicked pictures. (especially the wolf) ♥ Mangamolly1991 23:41, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Its cool to be nervous I like your little heart thing and thanks for the props I really like the wicked pictures too :) I can always relate to wolves or any kind of dog....I guess you could say they are apart of me.5 Tailed Gobi 23:44, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah lately I've been getting into wolves. Which is weird since my family thinks I was a cat in the past life or something like that. But I love all animals especially the cat and dog family.♥♥ Mangamolly1991 23:48, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Hahaha thats awesome animals are great in general though True, very true. ♥ Mangamolly1991 23:54, 16 December 2008 (UTC) you know for someone who is shy you are very cool ill be talking to you later.5 Tailed Gobi 00:14, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you for the compliment. (Blushes) ♥Mangamolly1991 00:16, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I've been thinking that foxes are cute recently.♥♥ Mangamolly1991 14:14, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Yo Hey, Im Seireitou and just tellin you..... im not like Haru or Tetsu or whoever he/she is says, i did make a person with a title that translates into "World King" but he is far from "King". He meerly watches over the world and is expected to help in time of crisis. He also serves as a political and economic leader, but like Haru/Tetsu said, he has no diplomatic control, people decide that for themselves within their respective villages and kingdoms and such. Also, im not.... reckless like Haru/Tetsu says, i'' admit that im quick to start RP fights (for fun) and Seireitou Hyuga is really overpowered, but im not one to be vague, in my article, i carefully explain his skills, and how he comes to learn such things. So, i hope you dont have an ill idea about me because of Haru/Tetsu over there. --Seireitou 23:46, 16 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Also, welcome to Naruto Fanon, feel free to ask for help anytime. Haru/Tetsu said not to trust me for that, but, ive been known to help many of the admins on the wiki, so i am reliable. P.S.S. Im also a large fan of Hinata Hyuga and NaruHina as well, NaruSaku is just.... improbable, SasuSaku is alot more sensable. P.S.S.S. Also, tell Haru/Tetsu over there that im not the one with the magical spells and "the one man army" character "says in a mocking tone" P.S.S.S.S. I know, im killin you with all the PS's. Last thing, also ask User:Ten Tailed Fox and User:Narutokurosaki547 for assistance besides me. Thank you. ♥Mangamolly1991 23:49, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I don't hate any user People please don't try to have me hate somebody. It takes a lot for me to hate somebody, so don't try to change my opinion. Mangamolly1991 23:52, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Z.Z. Im not sure, you could ask User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, he found the pic. --Seireitou 00:55, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Okay Thank you.♥ Mangamolly1991 00:56, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Do You Know Do you what it Rap Music?! Please Reply A.S.A.P. Young Piece 00:59, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry I don't understand. Mangamolly1991 01:02, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Rap Do you know Rap Music like Ice Cube, 50 Cent, Snoop Dogg, DJ Khaled, Rick Ross, Asshole By Nature, G-Unit, Dipset you know rap stuff. The question was do you know about rap music? And PLEASE reply at my user talk page A.S.A.P. Young Piece 01:08, 17 December 2008 (UTC) It's Ok! I just wantedto know if you know rap. I know almost all about rap. And im french, im not good for writting in English. Young Piece 01:15, 17 December 2008 (UTC) It's okay. We can't be good at everything. The fact that you're trying is good. Oops sorry I forgot to respond in your user talk. Sorry (Gomenesai)♥ Mangamolly1991 01:18, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Oi, oi D:< What's wrong with Cha- ... oh you said not that there's anything wrong with that....